


I don't want to go

by greenteafiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't read if you haven't seen the movie!, Gen, spoilers for the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteafiend/pseuds/greenteafiend
Summary: If you've seen the movie, the title says it all. You know which scene this is from.The aftermaths from Tony's perspective.





	I don't want to go

Only he and blue latecomer were left standing. Everyone else had crumbled away into dust as if they’d never been. Tony’s head reeled; it couldn’t be real. They couldn’t just be  _ gone. _

 

_        Mr. Stark-?  _ Peter had sounded so small…

 

“Can… can I have a ride-?” Tony asked, leaving the sentence hanging for the stranger to fill in her name.

 

“Nebula. And no, he crushed my ship with that moon,” she replied flatly. 

 

“Right... I’m Tony,” he offered. He blinked dazedly, eyes trying to focus on the carnage around him. How was there nothing left of  _ any  _ of them? He numbly registered Friday informing him that he was going into shock. 

 

_        I feel weird...  _ Hearing those words fall out of the kid's mouth had been Tony’s worst nightmares come to life. 

 

“I will see if there is anything salvageable amongst the wreckage,” said Nebula.  

 

She left him kneeling in the dirt in the same position he’d been in when-

 

_I’m sorry, Mr. Stark._ All Tony had been able to think was _no_ _please_ , _not him._

 

He drew in a shuddery breath and buried his face in his hands.

 

_        I don’t… I don’t wanna go. _

 

What was he going to tell Peter’s aunt? How could he face her? 

 

**_Please_ ** _ Mr. Stark-- _

 

She would want to know what had happened. What would he tell her? That Peter had clung to him like a frightened child seeking comfort? That Peter had disappeared with sheer terror in his eyes, and tears rolling down his youthful cheeks? That he’d begged Tony to _ do _ something,  _ anything? _

 

_        I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go.  _ **_I don’t wanna go._ **

 

“I’m sorry kid. It should have been me,” he whispered brokenly. 


End file.
